Un sentido Provocativo
by Oyasumi Bakura
Summary: Dos almas gemelas que se unen en un mismo sentimiento


**Un sentido Provocativo **

En un día como cualquier otro en el santuario... Se presenciaba en la casa de Géminis el cosmos de uno de los caballeros mas poderosos... Saga... quien, estaba impaciente

e incomodo por lo que sentía por parte de su corazón... ya que la mayoría de las personas de su edad ya tenían un buen trabajo estable... y una familia... cosa que para Saga

era inalcanzable ya que el destino de el era otro y pensaba que nunca tendría una vida como un ser humano normal...

Que sucede Saga...? últimamente has estado muy pensativo y no sales de la casa de Géminis...

No... lo se Kanon... aveces me pregunto por que no puedo hacerme de una vida normal como cualquier otra persona...

M...m...m... pues... yo pienso que aun puedes... nunca es tarde para hacer algo... ademas puedes encargarte de todo, de tu trabajo, tu familia y si alguna vez te llega a necesitar el

santuario lo aras... no veo lo imposible a todo esto...

Tal vez tengas razón...pero...nunca he conocido a una mujer que sienta algún tipo de sentimiento por mi... aveces me pongo a pensar... que tal si mi destino no es una mujer...

Osea que te estas considerando un homosexual?... eso dices hermano...

No...! no es que lo sea o que me considere... es que la verdad no se que siento respecto a ese sentimiento del amor... creo q jamas lo he presenciado realmente...

nunca me he enamorado de alguien... y tampoco se... cuando pasara...

Mira deberías de retirarte un buen tiempo... me tienes a mi... a puesto a que a la diosa Athena no le importaría que yo me quede en tu lugar... de todos modos también le sirvo a ella

y puedes confiar que si sucede algo... daré lo mejor de mi parte...

No... no lo se Kanon... no quiero que Athena piense que soy un cobarde y que intento retractarme de los problemas del santuario... ya hicimos demasiados daños y le dimos

muchos problemas en el pasado y ahora es nuestro turno de cambiarlo... se me aria muy injusto de a ver echo destrozos en el pasado y que ahora quiera retirarme solo por que si...

dime que pensara Athena de eso...

Pues tienes razón... pero tal vez ella comprenda que no estas en momento de quedarte aquí en cuatro paredes y estar pensando en cosas como esas... te volverás loco...!

mira... descansa Saga... a puesto que te sentirás mejor... mira si es el amor lo que tanto te preocupa... descuida que se muy bien que aya fuera ay alguien que te esta buscando

y que te la encontraras...

Esta bien... iré a la cámara de Athena para reportarle lo sucedido... y me iré a descansar un buen tiempo...

A si Saga decide salir de la casa de Géminis para ir hablar con Athena... ya que se sentía tan contraído por sus sentimientos, pero lo que no sabia...es que tal vez el amor suele

estar tan cercas que jamas lo avía presenciado...solo por pequeños sucesos que ocurren en un instante... mientras seguía su camino... llego ala casa de Leo custodiada por

Aioria...

Perdón que te interrumpa Aioria...solo voy de paso...

Hola Saga... baya a pesar que estamos aquí mismo en el santuario y tenemos mucho sin vernos...

Si... ya lo creo...

Que te pasa compañero...? te ves muy desconcertado sucede algo?...

O... no ... no sucede nada... me encuentro bien solo tengo ir a hablar con Athena... solo para decirle que si me da el permiso para retirarme del santuario por un tiempo...

Como... te vas?...te tomaras un descanso... pues que suertudo eres...!

No... no lo veas como un capricho Aioria... es enserio que lo necesito últimamente no he tenido ordenadas mis ideas en la cabeza...

Ya veo... baya ahora todos nos sentimos mal he...

Como?... que a cazo tu también...

No...no yo no!...pero Shaka ayer bajo a mi templo y me comento que últimamente se sentía muy mal... al parecer le daban unos dolores en su cuerpo... pero que ni el sabia

de que podría tratarse...se veía muy mal pero así se regreso a su templo espero y siga bien...

Y... aun sigue en la casa de Virgo...?si esta tan delicado debería de ir a atenderse a un hospital...!

Yo también le dije lo mismo pero... ya lo conoces como es... es muy orgulloso sabes que Shaka no es de hacerse débil pero... esta ves me preocupo por que jamas lo avía visto

tan preocupado por algo y mucho menos por un dolor del cuerpo...

Pues entonces debe ser algo muy grave y no ha querido decir que le sucede... no lo crees Aioria... bueno ya que voy de pasada llegare a verlo como esta...

Esta bien Saga... pero dile que si esta muy mal que se atienda pronto...

Esta bien le diré... asta luego Aioria...

Retirando se de la casa de Leo para llegar al templo de Virgo con cierta preocupación por el rubio quien la custodiaba... ya que era uno de sus amigos y no quería

que le sucediera algo grabe...

Ya casi llegando a la sexta casa de Virgo, al entrar al templo se encontró con una sorpresa no muy agradable... ya que para esto se encontro al santo de Virgo tirado en

el suelo boca abajo e inconsciente...

Shaka...! que paso aquí!... Shaka!... responde... sujetando al Virgo con sus manos y cuerpo...

El hindú abre los ojos de poco a poco...viendo así como primera imagen el rostro preocupado del Géminis... y esos ojos esmeraldas que brillaban...

Estas bien Shaka...?... que bueno que despertaste...me tenias muy preocupado...

Que... me paso Saga?... tu sabes?...

No... no se... yo venia de pasando en cuanto te vi tirado corrí a levantarte y trate de despertarte pero parecía como si estuvieras en un eterno sueño... Aioria me comento que desde ayer

te sentías mal...por que no te vas a curar a un hospital Shaka...

Sujetando se de los hombros del Griego... el rubio aun débil, vuelve a decaer...otra vez en los brazos de Géminis... quien lo sujetaban con fuerza...quedando esta vez

los dos rostros de ambos tan cercas uno del otro que hace que Saga se sonroje al ver ese delicado perfil del hindú... pasando en ese corto instante tantas cosas por su

mente... como el por que estaba tan rojo ante su compañero...

Gracias por sostenerme Saga... perdona me... he estado algo débil... pero descuida estaré bien...mirando le al Griego con ojos de ternura...

A...no es... ninguna molestia...con sus mejillas tan rojas al verle esos zafiros que el Géminis sentía hundirse en ellos... titubeando ante la presencia del Virgo

en ese estado le provocaba tantas cosas que el ya no se quería imaginar... Shaka...! deja me llevarte al manantial que esta en la cámara de Athena...

Manantial?... que manantial jamas vi alguno...

Si... lo conozco bien por que cuando estaba haciendo pasar por el patriarca yo me bañaba en ese lugar...

Pero... no quiero que interrumpas tus objetivos por mi...observando las temblorosas esmeraldas de Géminis...

No... para nada me interrumpes... te llevare asía aya...

A si... Saga carga en sus brazos al Virgo para llevarlo hacia el manantial...pasando por el resto de las seis casas... con Shaka en sus brazos manteniendo sus ojos cerrados

el Griego aprovechaba para darle un vistazo a ese rostro, que... hace unos momentos le hacia palpitar sus corazón... por unos segundos...viendo así esos labios carnosos

y esos párpados que escondían las piedras azules y preciosas... era para saga algo inexplicable... ya que... enamorarse de uno de sus amigos... no... no podría ser

tal ves fuese una confusión pero Saga sabia muy bien en el que algo como ese sentimiento que estaba sintiendo ante Shaka... nunca lo había sentido... así que no le quedaba

de otra mas que pensar... ese es el ''Amor''...

Ya casi llegando ala cámara de Athena se dirige rumbo al manantial...donde acuesta al rubio en una pequeña edificación de forma plana... mientras sigue con los ojos cerrados

Géminis acaricia sus rubios cabellos enredando los entre sus largos dedos...

Shaka...con voz sigilosa y tranquila... ya llegamos al manantial...

Abriendo los hermosos zafiros...mirando fijamente al Griego... tocando le una mejilla...que hace que esta acción sonroje mas al Géminis...

A...a...a... creo que es hora que me valla... tratando de evadir las caricias del hindú...pues Saga no quería saber de que seria capaz teniendo a Shaka en ese estado...

Por que te tienes que ir... Saga...

Tienes que desnudarte... no puedo quedarme aquí viendo te como te desnudas...volteando la cara para evadir esos gestos provocativos de parte del Rubio...

No importa...de todos modos los dos somos hombres y no me molestaría que te quedaras...ademas necesito ayuda para quitarme la armadura ya que me encuentro

con poca fuerza y me siento pesado...

El Géminis al no creer lo que el Virgo había dicho ya no podía seguir evadiendo lo pues se vería muy mal de su parte no hacerle ese favor de ayuda que le pedía

su amigo... pero Saga sabia muy bien que el quitarse la armadura no era problema alguno para Shaka... sino que pensaba que esto tal vez iba mas aya de un simple

plan...sin embargo el Griego se dejo envolver conscientemente por la ceda del rubio...

Esta bien... te ayudare a que te quites la armadura...sujetando lo entre su pecho para desatarle la pesada armadura mientras pieza por pieza caían al suelo...mientras

que Saga estaba al limite del rojo en su rostro...

Ya desnudo junto al pecho de Géminis... el rubio voltea a verle de nuevo esas esmeraldas que tanto aclamaban mezclarse con sus zafiros... cerrando los ojos el Griego

se quita su capa para envolver al Virgo con ella...

Introduciendo se al agua tibia del manantial...junto con el rubio en sus brazos...sujetando lo una ves mas entre su pecho...alzando una pierna para sostenerlo con mas

fuerzas... Saga ya no pudo contenerse mas... pues ya sabia el motivo por el que se avía quedado junto al hindú...estaría enamorado realmente de su amigo de la casa

de Virgo...? y que pasaría si fuese así...?

En eso... el caballero de Virgo abre una vez mas esos zafiros que aclamaban a el caballero Géminis... cuanto en eso al ver esos zafiros... Saga ya no pudo pensar en mas

cuestiones... ya que al fundirse en los ojos de Virgo sus dudas se esfumaron y verle mas como un amigo...Shaka se da cuenta de los sentimientos que Saga

empezaba asentir y al verle tan impaciente sus esmeraldas que palpitaban al verle así...el rubio podía sentir como el Griego le miraba con profundidad sus labios ya casi

a punto de besarlo...

Vas a besarme...?...Saga...?...viendo le a los ojos y tocando las mejillas rojizas del Géminis... jalando su cuello para que se decidiera a darle el beso...

El caballero de Géminis al ver que Shaka desistía y ante su pregunta... se dio cuenta de que Virgo ya sabia de sus sentimientos y de que el también sentía lo mismo...

y sin mas que decir solo cerro sus ojos para caer en esos labios carnosos que solo le pedían besarlo...

Y así... el caballero de la casa de Géminis desistió con la idea de retirarse por un tiempo del Santuario... pues ya había conseguido lo que tanto había anhelado...

El ''Amor''... junto ala persona que le ama así como el también...


End file.
